


Captain's Duel

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Furry, Hyperinflation, Large Penis, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kenpachi loved to fight, thankfully there was a rule in Soul Society that a captain could challenge another captain to a duel. Loser was the other’s slave for a week. For one wolf like captain he was Kenpachi’s next target. Collab with realwarpet
Relationships: Komamura Sajin/Zaraki Kenpachi
Kudos: 36





	Captain's Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Captain’s Duel

Kenpachi loved to fight, thankfully there was a rule in Soul Society that a captain could challenge another captain to a duel. Loser was the other’s slave for a week. For one wolf like captain he was Kenpachi’s next target. Collab with realwarpet

-x-

Sajin was dreading this, he marched out to the squad 11 sparring ground. He was next on Kenpachi’s duel list. If he was going to duel he was going to give it his all.

Kenpachi was looking forward to this, he enjoyed the the fight, but he also enjoyed the victory. It was a two for one. He got to satisfy his fighting urges, and if the cards played right his sexual urges as well.

The duel rules were simple. No zanpakuto release, and the fight was over via knock out, or surrender.

Komamura had no real interest in fighting for fighting’s sake. He prefered fighting for a cause, or person. For him, this fight was about doing what he had failed to do before. Win or not, this was a battle for pride.

Kenpachi however was doing this because he wanted a good fight. Without Ichigo around, he needed a real opponent to fight. Komamura was strong when it came to physical strength, so he’d be the perfect opponent. “You ready Sajin?” Zaraki said as he had cleared out a spot where no one would interrupt their fight.

“Indeed,” he drew his zanpakuto. Zaraki did the same grinning as he did so.

“Loser is the others slave for a week.”

“Indeed,” he took his fighting stance. “I do not intend to lose.”

“Bring it on Puppy.” Sajin’s fur bristled at the name. With a roar the fight begins. Kenpachi was not disappointed, the wolf like captain was pushing him back and keeping him on his toes.

His great strength and speed, had Zaraki being smacked around but never did his smirk fall. Their swords clashed sparks flying and the two never giving an inch.

Then putting his weight behind his swing he knocked Kenpachi back. The man smacking through the nearby trees. “Do you concede?”

Kenpachi laughs. “Not bad, but let’s stop these games.” with a smirk he removes his eyepatch. Sajin’s fur stands on end as the overwhelming power escapes him.

Komamura growls and rushes him. Using flash step he zips round and round slashing at Kenpachi, but he can’t cut him merely cut through the top of his uniform.

When his assault ends Kenpachi is shirtless but unscratched. He grins wildly and grips his zanpakuto with 2 hands. With one swing he releases a massive wave of riatsu. If he had been aiming for Sajin it might have killed him, but no he missed on purpose using the backlash of energy to rip apart Sajin’s clothes and knocking him out.

He stood a top the furry male gazing at his naked prize and smirked. “I win!”

The blast may have not been aiming for him bit it would’ve killed someone much less durable than Sajin. strong enough that it tore his clothing apart and slammed him into a tree. Even the tree had been smashed to bits.

When he came too, he looked up at Zaraki, who had since gotten a collar. “Looks like you lost pup.” He says with a rather callous smile. Sajin sighed in his defeat. “Indeed I have Kenpachi Zaraki.”

Zaraki was pleased to hear Sajin accept his defeat so graciously. He leaned down and put the collar around sajin’s neck. it even had a tag that said slave. “Now what should I do with my new toy first.” He said rubbing the back of Sajin’s head as he stood up. Kenpachi still wore his pants and had his crotch right in Sajin’s face.

“Well pup, what would you like to do first?” He asked with his usual grin. Sajin just sighed once again. “We may do whatever it is you wish to do.” He said as he knew exactly what Zaraki had planned.

“Good, because kicking your ass got me nice and sweaty, you can use that doggy tongue of yours to clean your new master.” Sajin blushed.

Kenpachi cut down a free and sat down on the stump. Komamura crawled forward, removing his master’s sandals then his socks. Kenpachi’s big feet were ready to get licked.

As his face got closer, the first thing that hit him is the smell. That wasn’t the right word, his scent, Kenpachi kept his body very clean. The man’s natural musk was emanating off him.

The scent sent shivers down Sajin’s spine, making his penis twitch. Once he was in position, he couldn’t stop himself he took a big whiff, and he moaned.

Kenpachi smirked, putting his hands behind his head. He wagged his feet from side to side giving Sajin the sign to get started.

He started with the left, dragging his long tongue across the heel and sole with one go. Kenpachi grinned, it felt amazing. Every lick sent tingles up his leg straight to his crotch.

From the left to the right, and back again Sajin licked his fellow captain’s feet. ‘Tastes so good.’ his mind was slipping into full sub mode. He started going to town, lapping faster and licking between the toes.

He had the feet clean in seconds but he continued to lick, losing himself in the taste. Kenpachi was enjoying the show as well as the act.

Zaraki grinned as he had Sajin licking on his feet. “Thats a good dog, right at your masters feet. Now stop licking my feet, and start sucking the toes.” He said as Sajin’s tongue got to Zaraki’s big toe before going on to suck on his toes.

Sajin moaned as he kept sucking on each and every toe on Zaraki before he suddenly pulled him up. “That’s good pup, now I got something way better for you to suck on.” He said as his cock was throbbing. “Now get between my legs and get to it.”

Komamura obeyed, settling between his fellow captain’s spread legs. His sensitive nose got a whiff of Kenpachi’s powerful musk. It made his tail wag, he couldn’t help it. He smelled so strong, so dominant.

Kenpachi grew impatient, or possibly playful and grabbed Komamura and pulled him into his crotch. The furry male groaned as the big cock and balls were dragged across his face. “Yeah get a good whiff of your bone.”

He slapped his face with his hard cock, the fur tickling his sensitive flesh. Sajin whined and began to lick, his long tongue ran over and lapped at the shaft. “Oh yeah, lick my dick!”

The furry male couldn’t disobey, not that he wanted to. The taste of Kenpachi was better than his smell, sinful. He couldn’t get enough!

Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick

His long tongue even swiping the hefty balls. When Kenpachi began to leak pre he focused on the head. Catching the first few drops on his tongue. “Ohh!” his eyes sparkled with lust. His own manhood throbbing between his legs.

“Open wide!” Komamura opened his mouth and ram! Kenpachi filled his mouth with his dick. Sliding the full length across his tongue and down his throat. His mouth packed tight, filled with the taste of Kenpachi. All he could do was breath through his nose, which was buried in his crotch.

He lost it, the musk, the taste, the sheer dominance! Komamura’s penis lept like an excited puppy and he came blowing his load all over the stump. “You perverted bitch, you came!”

Komamura simply gurgled. Kenpachi held him and began to duck his tight mouth, it was so big he could really fuck it hard. The male moaned around his shaft, his dick shooting more spurts of cum. He came for 5 minutes straight.

Zaraki smirked at Komamura and held his head. “That’s my good dog, swallow your master’s cock!” he said, going harder and faster on pounding his throat. Komamura felt Zaraki’s cock throbbing in his throbbing in his mouth.

“That’s it ya little slut, get ready for your master to blow his load!” He said with an aggressive grin. He gave him one strong thrust and blasted his cum into Sajin’s mouth, he was gladly drinking every drop he had.

Much he had to give. The man wasn’t just overflowing with energy but cum to. His hefty balls release powerful spurts of cum so fast it was like a torrent. Through the lips, over the tongue and down his throat.

The taste was so powerful, and there was just so much Sajin couldn’t help but cum again. Kenpachi’s orgasm lasted 3 minutes but he came in volume twice as much as Sajin.

Komamura’s stomach swelled from the intake of cum, even as his furry balls shrank as he unloaded his cum.

When Kenpachi was done he pulled his still hard dick free. Komamura hiccups. “I drank too much cum.” he hiccups again a blush staining his cheeks.

Kenpachi’s cheeks turned up into a wicked smirk.“Yeah this hole has been properly fed,” he slapped Komamura’s muzzel with his dick as he spoke. “But I bet this one is just starving!” he leaned over and thrust two fingers into his hole.

Sajin let out a surprise bark, only to pant as those fingers worked his insides.

Sajin gave a gasp when his ass was suddenly fingered “Gah! ease up Zaraki.” he said as his cock was still hard. The big wolf male was on all fours with Zaraki on his side as the big male had surprisingly good fingers. they pushed in and almost instantly found his sweet spot.

Sajin didn’t want to admit it, to himself or anyone, but he was really loving it. Something about being treated like this, really just did it for him. Maybe it was the omega in him desperate for some release, or maybe he was just a slut.

He laid out, finding himself in Zaraki’s lap. Kenpachi’s cock was tickled by the male’s fur. As for Sajin he was humping across his legs, his furry balls slapping his leg. Komamura was panting and groaning as the fingers twisted and curled inside. His tongue hung out of his, his eyes rolled up with pleasure, and his tail wagging in his excitement.

Kenpachi was enjoying this, loving the way the male fit in his lap, the noises he made, and the look of lust that burned in his beastly eyes. He wanted to see more, feel more. Two fingers became Three then Four, and Sajin’s manhole swallowed up his digits greedily.

With four fingers churning up his insides Sajin thought he was gonna lose it. Then it happened Kenpachi stuck his whole hand in Komamura’s ass. The furry male gasped. “What are you doing?!” He barked. His insides were hot squeezing tight as Kenpachi made a fist inside him. “Take it out!”

“I can’t you won’t let me go, see?” keeping a fist he tried to pull out and Sajin moaned and clung to the male’s leg. His fist wouldn’t budge it was like he was knotted. “Since I can’t go out I’ll go deeper!” He plunged his fist into Sajin’s ass.

A howl that shook the soul society, echoed through the other worlds, as captain Komamura came from getting fisted.

Zaraki smirked thrusting his fist in and out, leaving only his fist inside. He found the male’s sweet spot and attacked it full force.

Sajin gasped as Zaraki had punched his prostate until he came again. It was bizarre how rough he was. Sajin may have been vocally protesting, but the feeling of being fisted, it was amazing. He was panting hard as he had cum all over Zaraki’s lap.

The man didn’t know it but he was acting out a kink among his people. Knot play, Zaraki didn’t have one but his fist made an amazing substitute.

Things only got better as he was flipped around laying on his back over the man’s lap. Zaraki stuck out his middle finger and flicked the furry male’s sweet spot.

Sajin groaned and drooled, his tongue hung out of his mouth, his eyes nearly rolled up. His leg even gave a little shake every now and then.

Zaraki had a cocky smirk on his face. “Looks like the puppy likes getting his ass punched.” He said as he gave his fist another brief thrust, making Sajin groan again. “Shut up and take it out Zaraki. You know you got something else to put inside me!” He blushed and looked off to the side.

There was no more room for pride, his ass was burning, yearning for fresh seed. Zaraki obeyed but he didn’t relax his hand. “Ahh wait no not that ah ah ahh so big!” His tight ring struggled to handle the fist being pulled out of him.

Something had to give, sadly it was Sajin’s hole. The ring popped open and out came the fist. Sajin was thrown into a powerful orgasm his hole left gaping, struggling to recover as his hot dick spewed cum over both males.

Kenpachi collected his seed, he would need it for what came next.

Zaraki gave him a smirk as he covered his cock in Sajin’s cum. “Nice job pup.” Kenpachi said as he set Sajin on the ground with a grin. “I suppose you do deserve something almost as thick as a fist.”

Sajin looked up as he was sat down and noticed Zaraki’s cock. It was a bit more than half as thick as his fist. His ass was gonna be sore after today, and the next week. Even still, his cock stayed rock hard at the sight of a nice big cock.

Zaraki lifted Sajin’s waist to lift him up slightly. “Time to show the puppy his place, balls deep on my dick!” he said with a smirk as he shoved his whole cock all the way into Sajin’s hole without any real warning.

The earlier fisting served as excellent prep, Sajin howled in pleasure. He arched his back and clawed at the ground. Zaraki didn’t wait either, he fucked Komamura hard and fast.

His powerful thrusts created an intense friction. For Sajin it was like getting all sense fucked out of his head. His brain drowning in pleasure. His tongue hung out of his mouth as Kenpachi sped up his thrusts. “That’s a good look for you.”

He grabbed Sajin by the tail, and drilled him harder. His heavy balls swinging and smacking into Sajin’s furry ones.

All Sajin could do was take it, panting and moaning as he hit his orgasm again. Thick long spurts fired and painted the ground. “I’m not done with you yet!”

Kenpachi hauled him up into the air, dick buried deep inside him. He manhandled Sajin so easily, hooking his arms underneath his legs he proceeded to slam fuck him.

Poor Sajin, the overwhelming pleasure broke his brain. All he was able to manage was to grab his feet and kiss any chance of having a normal life after this goodbye.

The thrusts were so brutal and deep, and yet Sajin enjoyed every second of it. His cock stayed erect, pre and cum whipping everywhere as his dick bounced.

He could already feel Sajin tighten in another release. Testing the furry male’s flexibility he made Sajin swallow his own cock as he came. Kenpachi followed suit.

Sajin lost it, being filled by both ends. Kenpachi sighed, his softening cock slipping from the furry man’s tight ass. He set Sajin down. “Not a bad duel, see ya around.” He got his sword and headed back to squad barracks.

It took 3 weeks for Sajin to recover. Once he was able to walk again he went to Kenpachi wanting another duel. “That’s not what you here for is it?”

“No it’s not,” he says and begins to strip.

“I figured as much,” Kenpachi revealed a spiked collar and leash. He took it and the two were at it like horny bunnies once more. They never dueled again but Kenpachi wasn’t complaining.

End


End file.
